


Full Hands

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "Tohru could feel her heart sinking. Maybe he was mad. She was about ready to go retreat back upstairs to hide from him when he started chuckling."Post-manga fluffiness that has no real point other than to melt hearts lol.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Full Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some tooth-decaying Kyoru fluff I wrote for literally no reason! 
> 
> Post-manga, so possible spoilers.

Tohru could hear the commotion from all the way upstairs. She knew Kyo was a great dad, and completely capable of watching their son for five minutes, but her motherly instincts kicked in at the sound of shattering glass, and she headed back down the stairs, something still clutched in her delicate fist.

The sight in the living room was actually rather cute. Kyo was kneeling on the floor next to Hajime, picking up the pieces of a cup that had held orange juice just a few minutes ago. Tohru had told him that Hajime couldn't handle a glass instead of a sippy cup, but saying "I told you so" now wouldn't help.

Hajime's deep brown eyes were teary as he watched his dad collect scraps of glass. He sniffled and wiped at his cheeks. He had developed his mother's sensitivity very early on, and although he was almost four, he still cried quite often, especially when he felt guilty. He sniffled. At the sound, Kyo picked his head up and set the glass shards on the coffee table. He put a hand on the back of his son's head, stroking his hair affectionately, and planted a kiss on his temple.

"It's okay," Kyo murmured. "It was an accident. It's okay."

Tohru swooned a bit at the sensitivity in Kyo's voice. She'd always known Kyo was in touch with his emotions, more so than he used to show. He'd improved greatly at saying what he felt over the past several years living with Tohru. And once they'd had Hajime, that sensitive side had only continued to grow. It was clear early on that Hajime wasn't going to be a tough, rough-and-tumble boy, at least not for a while. While some fathers might have been disappointed in this, Kyo embraced it fully, and encouraged Hajime to be kind and sensitive, and to express his emotions. So, over the past nearly four years, Tohru had seen moments like this a lot. But that didn't make them any less special.

Clearly neither of the boys had noticed Tohru lingering by the door, and she almost hated to ruin the moment, but she spoke up anyway. "Did the glass fall?"

Kyo jumped at the sound of her voice, turning towards the door. "Oh, hi. Yeah. I guess you were right about the glass," he replied, smiling impishly. Hajime nodded from beside him, face still gloomy.

"That's okay, Hajime. We have plenty of glasses."

Kyo nodded his agreement and finished scooping up the glass. He slid past Tohru and through the door to the kitchen, kissing her nose in passing. Once he'd thrown away the glass, he made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling Hajime onto his lap. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Tohru.

"Ah...am I staring? I'm sorry. Just thinking."

Kyo looked ready to respond to that, but Hajime cut him off by tugging at his shirt.  
"Fruit snacks?" he asked.

"No, baby. Mama has dinner in the oven. You have to wait," Kyo answered, letting go of his son's squirming body. Hajime recovered quickly from this rejection and moved back to the floor where he had a toy train set up.

"Tohru…" Kyo started.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she rambled, knowing exactly where he was going with that-he hated it when she kept secrets, when she kept how she was feeling and what she was thinking hidden. She was still working on that, even all these years into their relationship.

"Kyo, I'm...we're...we're going to have another baby."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly as her words sank in. "You're pregnant?"

Tohru moved her hand from behind her back and held up the positive pregnancy test for him to see. Kyo's amber eyes were the size of small dinner plates at this point. Not saying anything, he turned and looked at where Hajime was sitting on the floor.

"We've been so…" he said finally, trailing off.

Careful. They'd been so careful. They'd both agreed that they didn't want another child for at least a few more years.

"I know. I don't know what happened."

Tohru could feel her heart sinking. Maybe he was mad. Maybe he _really_ didn't want another baby right now, or even at all, and this would be an unwelcome addition to the family. She was about ready to go retreat back upstairs to hide from him when he started chuckling.

Tohru raised her gaze from the floor and looked over at him. Why was he…?

"Are you kidding?" he asked, finally looking back over at his wife.

Tohru really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Um…"

In a flash, then, Kyo was across the room and lifting her up in his arms. Confused, she let out a nervous laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kyo nuzzled his face against her neck, his laughter near her ear now. It was definitely a happy-sounding laugh, she noticed, and the dread within her began to dissolve.

"This is amazing," he mumbled, kissing Tohru's neck. He put her down and pressed his large palm against her stomach. "You're amazing. You've got another Hajime in there, huh?"

Tohru giggled. "What if it's a girl?"

Kyo's eyes widened, like he hadn't even _considered_ that possibility.

"We could have one of each…" he mumbled. His eyes started to water. Concerned again, Tohru reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"Kyo…?" she asked softly.

"Sorry," Kyo said, voice shaking. "I just can't believe it."

Tohru smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his chest. "I know."

And she did. She knew what was going through his mind at that moment. He never thought he'd get to be a part of the outside world, let alone marry Tohru and have not only one child, but now _two._ It had to be overwhelming.

"After this, we're definitely done, though, right?" he asked teasingly, laughing through the tears that were now falling.

Tohru laughed with him, nodding her agreement. "Okay, fine."

Feeling something tug at her, Tohru looked down. Hajime stood at their feet, Kyo's t-shirt in one little fist, and the bottom of Tohru's dress in the other.

"Fruit snacks?" he asked again. "Please?"

Kyo and Tohru shot each other a look before Kyo scooped Hajime up again. "Okay. You can celebrate your new brother or sister with some fruit snacks."

Hajime blinked a few times, clearly confused, but seemingly forgot all about it when Tohru ripped open a package of fruit snacks and gave it to him.

"Hey, Tohru."

"Mm?" Tohru hummed in response, distracted by smoothing down a few orange fly-away hairs on Hajime's head.

"Remember how little he was when he was first born?"

Tohru giggled and looked up at Kyo. "You joked that he was almost as tall as me already," she reminded him, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Ah, right…" he laughed. "And remember when he took his first steps? And said 'mama' for the first time?"

Tohru just watched him, unsure where he was going with this. He knew she hadn't forgotten these moments. How could she ever?

"We get to do that all over again. Every second of it," he said softly, hugging Hajime tighter to his chest. The toddler groaned in protest as he munched on his food, but didn't try to get away.

Smiling, Tohru leaned forward, wrapping her thin arms around both of her boys. "I can't wait."

"I love you so much," Kyo whispered.

"I love you too."

"I wasn't talking to you," Kyo teased, shooting her a grin as he rubbed his free hand against her tummy again.

Tohru couldn't help but laugh at that, though tears were also forming in her eyes. Kyo was so amazing. She was constantly in awe of him and the amount of love he showed her and their son. He'd be just as amazing with this next baby.

Kyo's grin softened to a small smile as he noticed her crying. He wiped at her tears with his thumb, then leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Tohru. You're amazing. Thank you for letting me be a dad."

Tohru felt her breath hitch in her throat, and it released as a sob a moment later. Kyo kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry," Tohru mumbled through her tears. "I don't know why I'm crying."

Kyo gave a small laugh. "You've got nine months of these mood swings to look forward to."

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Don't cry, Mama," Hajime protested, reaching his little hand out. He was offering her a fruit snack as comfort.

Tohru sniffled and gave her son a kiss as she took his offering. "You'll share with the baby like this, too. Right Hajime?"

Hajime contemplated that for a moment before simply shaking his head.

Kyo and Tohru laughed.

"We're gonna have our hands full," Kyo commented.

"Yes. Just how we like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba socials: @riceballcatfb on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram


End file.
